Forgotten Love
by browneyedindian3
Summary: Things are not going very well with Bella. First Edward leaves her, and now Jacob wont talk to her. But things get worse when she does end up talkin to him. She gets attacked. What happens if she ends up being part werewolf/shapeshifter and real werewolf!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: He left me

"You….you don't want me?" I asked, with a very strained voice. Edward was my life, my everything. And here is in front of me, ripping my life away from me. I could feel a hole ripping open as it started small, and got huge, when he answered. I felt my knees buckle from underneath me, and I was crying.

"No"

"What? Why?" I choked. The hole got bigger, and it was hurting so bad.

"Bella just promise that you won't follow me. And that you will be safe," he begged, as he placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned into it, and cried harder.

"I will try," I managed.

"Remember, I won't interfere with your life anymore, I have already damaged it enough. It will be as if I never existed," he said.

"Edward. No," I sobbed. His eyes all had pure looks of rejection in them. He leaned down, kissed my forehead, and stroked my cheek.

"Be safe Bella," and with that he was gone. Out of my life. And he took my heart with him. The meadow was silent, and the vines of a tree swayed as his presence left me. forever. Edward. Edward. Ed-_wince. _I felt as if I was soulless, as if I didn't have a life anymore.

"Come back," I squeaked, and without even knowing I tried to follow. I drug my feet forward, and just let them take me where ever they wanted. The hole in my chest was fresh, and strong. I was nothing now. My life meant nothing to me anymore. He's gone, and I don't have him in my life anymore. The hole I felt just kept digging itself further and further down to create a massive hole. The next thing I knew, I was falling, and was curled up in a ball.

The rain came down on me, and it hit my face, as I cried. I felt a shiver run down my back, and my limbs started to numb. I couldn't breathe, and couldn't think. Suddenly, I felt two warm hands lift me up, and into a tight embrace.

"Bella. Bella Swan, this is Sam Uley, and I was told to come and find you. You're safe now, don't worry," this Sam guy whispered to me.

"He's gone," was the only thing I remembered saying before darkness came over me.


	2. Chapter 2:wolf?

Chapter 2: Wolf?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or any of the Twilight books. They all belong to SM. All though my story is going to be switched around in a lot of ways!**

3 Months Later

"Bella that is it! I have had enough of your pouting lately around here!" Charlie yelled. We were in the kitchen, and I was sipping out of my coffee cup, in complete silence. Its been three months since _he _has left me. I felt the hole ripple, and I set my cup down to grip my chest. I held onto myself as if I was going to break in small pieces. That was until Charlie slammed his fist down on the table, and slamming his newspaper down.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly.

"You have been moping around for the past three months, ever since the Cull- er _they _left," he stopped, when I flinched at the word, "I can't ever tell if you are alive anymore. You walk around as if you are a zombie. You hardly eat, drink, or even talk! And I am sick and tired of it! I can't take seeing you all dead like this! I have came to the decision that you are going back to Phoenix," he commanded. My eyes widened in shock at his words, and I gulped.

"NO! I am NOT going back! I am NOT! I am staying here! You can't make me! you can't! I am staying here, and that final!" I screamed.

"Then what are you going to do here then? Nothing?" he asked with a pained expression.

"Yes nothing," I answered.

"Bella that's ALL you have ever been doing around here! NOTHING! You need to do SOMETHING! You were like best friends with Jacob, what happened there?" he asked.

"Jacob stopped talking to me, and left me just like _he _did!" I exclaimed. The hole in my chest got bigger when I said that, and I slid down the kitchen cabinet, and melted onto the floor. I was leaning my head on my knees, and holding myself so hard it would have kept me from breathing.

"Bells, Jacob is still your best friend," Charlie insisted.

"Not anymore, he told me that himself. Not even once looking me in the eye dead on," I mumbled.

"Then why can't you at least call a friend up and hang out there!? I am getting tired of coming home to a dead house again! Your not the same Bella. The same Bella always wanted to see Jacob. You were always the same Bella who never liked violence, always forgave someone. Why can't you just find Jacob and try to talk to him?" he asked.

"_That _Bella was hurt severely. _That _Bella was told not to be friends with him, and that it was death threatening if I did," I spat.

"Its either you drive down to LaPush and try to talk to him! Or I drive you there! I just want my Bella back. I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore. I can't get you to eat, I can't get you to talk to ANYONE. And you won't let me send you back to Phoenix! I just want you back! please!" he begged.

"FINE!" I growled. With that I managed to stumble my way onto my feet, and grab my keys. I walked out of the house, and walked through the pouring rain. I made it to my truck, and got in. Soon, I found myself driving to LaPush.

I came to a stop outside of the Black's house. I didn't even bother get out. I was holding myself, as the painful memories of Jacob leaving me, _and him _leaving me flooded through my brain. I groaned, and let my head fall back onto the seat. I closed my eyes, and let the images run through my vision. His perfect features, his full lips, his jaw line, his beautiful topaz eyes, and his bronze colored hair all came into view. I felt the hole in my chest protest, and I winced at the pain. I found myself hugging myself together so tight.

I was startled half to death when I heard a loud tap on my window. I didn't look in their direction but simply asked,

"What?"

"What are you doing here Bella?" came a husky voice. I still didn't look at him, because the hole deepened again. Man, I was in terrible condition.

"I came to talk to you. I don't know why you won't be my friend. I haven't been able to do anything here lately. All my memories flow back to you and _him._ All I feel is you hurting me, and walking away from me. You left me in danger Jake you hurt me. Worse. I thought you were my best friend. What happened to that?" I asked. I didn't know I was crying until I felt something hot roll down my face. I finally looked at him, and saw anger in them. But I heard him gasp from outside. I stared at him, and felt a pull towards him? What? This doesn't make since. His eyes held, anger, sadness, remorse, hatred, and most of it…love?

Wait, love? That doesn't make since. I can't love him, I was always going to love Edward. I waited for the pain that would come, when I said his name. but nothing came. Edward. Edward. Edward! Nothing. No hole! Nothing! And man was I happy it didn't hurt me anymore. Wait! But does that mean I don't love Edward anymore? It can't!

_I will always love you Bella, remember you were always the one who had my heart. I love you. _I heard Edwards voice in my mind, but it didn't hurt me.

Jacob was STILL outside, and staring at me.

"Shit! SAM! Why didn't we just stop him!" I heard someone yell. I looked at who said it, and met eyes with a group of boys. Quil. Embry. I haven't seen them in forever. Jake was gone when I turned to look out the window, and eventually he was standing with the group. I jumped out of my truck, and walked up to them.

"Jacob? What is going on!? I demand a right to know!" I shouted as I stepped closer. Jacob walked up to me, and hugged me.

"You will have to be explained to now," he whispered in my ear.

"NO!" I heard someone roar, and it was soon cut off my a fierce snarl. Wait! Snarl? I looked around Jacob, and saw a huge wolf running right after me. my eyes widened, and the next thing I knew, I was cut in the arm by the thing. And screaming in pain, before I fell to the ground, and the darkness had finally came over.

Hey guys! Here is the other chapter. Sorry the first one was short, but I just wanted to have this as a separate chapter. There is going to be way more action. Who do you think attacker her? Well we shall see. He he


	3. Chapter 3: Pack Mind

**Hey guys! Well I have been having long freaking days and haven't been able to update any. I'm sorry but I don't have internet at my dads and that's why I couldn't update. SORRY! Now, I guess you want more possibly? Well to get the next one I need more reviews. I appreciate all of the story alerts, favorite story and author alerts that means a lot. You guys are so cool! Anyways here is the chapter I know you guys were probably waiting to read.**

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

Why? Why does this have to happen to me!? one minute I hated Sam, then the next minute I have to ditch all of my friends for the stupidest reason I wish I could tell. Well not stupid but a complicated situation. What was worse was the fact I had to stop talking to Bella! Talk about excruciating pain! She is so going to hate me for life!

I broke a promise to her, and told her I would never leave her! Well that is a load a bull crap now! I feel so bad for doing this to her, but I just had to. For my pack. For my people. For my town. For my family. For my future imprint. I had to do it to keep everyone of them protected. Because that's what we are, The Protectors. From the leeches. The Cullens!

But still I can't believe I had to abandon my best friends for this! But at least Embry and Quil have finally discovered why. Sigh. But Bella is the other problem. I miss her so much. Her brunette thick wavy hair, her full lips, her chocolate brown eyes that held so much emotion. Sigh.

Jake! God! I am getting sick of hearing about Bella! We all know you feel terrible but its for her protection! Get over it! You will fall in love with someone else, and forget all about her! She's fine!

Paul shut the hell up! You don't know anything!

I know that you are constantly torturing us with pictures and pictures of you guys cuddling and loving crap! And we are sick of it! Grow up! You had to did this! Now there is only one way you can tell her, and I doubt its going to happen! SO stop pouting, and fucking patrol, like Sam told us to do! We have vamp tracks to follow and I cant stand seeing Bella this Bella that! Just STOP!

PAUL!! You better shut up before I make you! I love her, well used to for all I know! She is still my Bella, the one I fell in love with, the one who was torn into small pieces by Cullen who didn't want her anymore. Bella is still my best friend! We all know you never liked her but you don't have to be such a jackass about things I feel terrible about! If I didn't have to be in this fucking wolf form or even a werewolf descendent than her and I would be together! So shut up! I have had enough of this! Each and every time I think about how much I ruined things with Bella and I they always have to get in my head, and be assholes! If I was human right now I could possibly think in peace, and not be on patrol. But I have to be with Paul! He hates Bella because he thinks that she betrayed us, and will do it again if Cullen comes back. He doesn't know a thing. I sighed mentally again, but when I inhaled I smelt a faint leech scent. VAMPIRE!

PAUL! Leech scent! Get over here, and help me find out where it leads!

On it! Shouldn't you howl for Sam and them?

I howl for Sam alright. Just get over here, and follow it.

Okay I watched through our mind link and saw that he was so very close to me, and now I could finally hear him coming up to me. I dropped back to sit on my haunches and howled for Sam. It pierced through the air, and rang throughout the woods. This type of howl I let signal that we had a trail. I sat there until I could hear Paul right beside me.

They comin?

Yeah.

Well I will meet you towards the end of this, and or howl for you to follow after me so you can let the guys catch up, and let in on this.

'Kay

Sorry man for jumping you. But I just don't like her.

Whatever Paul. Get out of here

Fine Then he was gone from my sight, but I could still see where he was going, and hear him from a distance. I waited five minutes straight, and finally grew tired of waiting. I best howl again. I howled even louder, and let it ring back and forth through the trees. I know we are sort of quite a ways from LaPush but I know if I made it louder they can hear it better.

Finally, I heard contact of another mind join our linked mind, and saw who it was. The Alpha.

**What is it Jake?**

Leech scent, its faint but strong enough for us to follow it. Its probably a few days old

**Okay. The guys are coming, they all were helping me. We were getting things ready for the bonfire for tomorrow, when we heard the second howl. We knew you howled the first time, but we were really busy. They are-**

YO! What's up!?

Quil we need you to get the others. Jared and I found a leech scent. I think its time to go vampire hunting.

SWEET! Embry is right behind-

You! Guys what's so important?

Yeah why did you guys have to call us?

**Jared, Embry, and Quil we have a vampire scent. Paul is following it right now. We need to get going. Where's Seth and Leah?**

Here!

Right here Sam! Shut up Seth, and quit acting retarded!

Ah! Leah why do you have to ruin the fun in this?

Because I didn't want this!

Figures! All because of the incident with you and Sa-

**Seth please don't press that any further! It isn't the time to be bringing this up. Leah, Seth. Embry, Quil, Jared meet us up. Jake and I are following the vampire scent.**

BOOM SHOCKA LOCKA!

Quil shut up!

Man Embry you ruin everything!

No you're just a retard. Now lets find some leeches!

YEAH!! We all mentally shouted in unison.

**Well, this is all before the Bella and Paul action scene. I need to let the pack stuff membering in it. Its always fun to know how the pack mind works. I am going to make another Jacob POV, before I continue it to Bella's POV. Next chapter will have the action part scenes in it. And see what happened when Jacob gasped when he finally looked in Bella's eyes for once. I know we all know. TEAM JACOB! If you have any ideas just let me know. PM me! Thank you for reading this chapter. I think I liked it! He he! Review please! And you will get a treat! lol**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

I don't own any twilight! SM owns. Enjoy this chapter and review please! 

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob's POV**

**Jake did you find anything yet?**

Nope, it just keeps going…wait, it turned around! I'm following it Sam! Its probably a bit stronger!

Somebody go with him!

_On it Sam!_

_Come on Embry let's find us some leech!_

_BOO YA!_

I chuckled in my mind, and let my nose down low on the ground as I trotted along the vampire scent. Embry and Quil are such goofballs they have known each other forever, and I couldn't imagine how much it tore them when Embry couldn't talk to him anymore. Heck they were both devastated when I had to also. Sigh. I knew they knew what I was thinking about, but they never once mentioned it. Every picture of them hanging out and the horrible days when I had to leave them flashed through our minds. I winced, when I shouted at them both to leave and never talk to me again.

Jake its fine, we understand why now, and its all cool. We understand. Quil.

Thanks man, but we can talk about this later. If I think about it too much, things that I don't want to come back in mind will come back to me. So lets all just make sure we find this bloodsucker.

Okay.

Its been about thirty minutes since we have been searching. The scent I found was stronger, but it stopped at a road. I looked up in confusion, and I felt Embry beside me confused also.

Sam I think they were here, and then left the woods and drove off in a car. We lost the scent at the end of the road.

**All right Jake come on. Leah and Seth you two are patrolling for the night. Everyone get some rest.**

Okay We all thought, and we departed. I untied the string behind my ankle with my teeth and walked behind a tree to morph. I relaxed and thought. Uh, Bella. Jack pot. I felt the tingling of warm electricity flow throughout my body, and flash. My bones broke and re-broke or so it felt like. I yelled in agony, I have to admit this morphing back and forth between wolf and human hurt like hell. My fur faded, and my paws finally changed into human legs and feet. My face went through agony as it squished in from its snout, and turn back to normal. I gasped a few times before finally getting up. I slowly opened my eyes, and bent down to grab my pants. I slipped them on, and took off running to my house.

I was probably a few yards when I heard my father's voice say Bella. I dashed to the house, and almost broke down the door when I came in. Billy jumped like fifty feet in the air when I did that, and accidently dropped the phone before putting his hand over his chest. I almost burst out laughing at the expression his face held.

"God JAKE!! Don't scare your old man like that! You can give me a heart attack!" Billy scolded as he grabbed the phone beside his wheelchair.

"Just give it a few more years old man, you will have your heart attack soon," I joked. He glared at me and I just laughed at him. I turned around and examined the door. Its all good! I sighed in relief, thank god I don't have to worry about Billy having a cow. I turned back around and looked at Billy.

"Who's that dad?" I asked.

"Uh…Bella, she is dying to talk to you," he whispered. I knew she couldn't hear us, thank god. I can't talk to her. Dammit!

"You know the drill," I sighed. He just nodded, and said that I was hanging with my friends out of LaPush. But he made a mistake and stuttered. Well, I know she will probably will be trying to pay us a visit.

I heard the loud knocking coming from the front door, and I knew it was the guys. I opened the door, and all of them except Seth, and Leah of course came in.

"What's up guys?" I asked them.

"You know why we are here," Sam answered with a glare. Apparently he heard.

"Can't I at least talk to her?" I pleaded.

"NO!" he exclaimed with anger. I felt my body tense up and my hands started to shake. I was about to respond when I heard the faint sound of a chugging old truck passing the LaPush boarder line. Well, shit! Did I ever mention I'm not allowed to talk to her? Because last time didn't go very well either. I mean I didn't even once look at her, and I was in so much pain when I didn't.

"Sam she is coming right now. I need to talk to her. You know just as well as I do that if I don't, she is most likely going to hibernate in that truck until I come out and tell her what the reason was for," I explained, as my trembling grew more.

"You can't tell her about us and that's final!" he commanded in his Alpha's voice. My body was still trembling, and I heard the truck die. I sighed.

"I'm going to talk to her and see what she wants. I won't expose us," I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the door. I looked inside her truck from my view, and saw she wasn't coming out anytime soon. I felt anger wash through me, and I walked to her truck, and tapped on her window.

"What?" she asked without looking out her window. I felt the anger intense with the way she was acting and not wanting to look at me. I heard feet on the ground but did pay any attention to them at all. I just looked at her evilly.

"What are you doing here Bella?" I asked in more of an intense voice than I planned. This whole keeping a secret from her is pissing me off. I could see the heart broken flashes on her face. I winced at it. Still she never once looked at me yet. I will get her to soon enough.

"I came to talk to you. I don't know why you won't be my friend. I haven't been able to do anything here lately. All of my memories flow back to you and him. All I feel is you hurting me, and walking away from me. You left me in danger Jake, you hurt me. Worse. I thought you were my best friend. What happened to that?" I winced as each word she said hit me in the face, and the memories came back to me in agony. I saw a tear fall from her eye and I just wanted to tell her that it was fine, and I was always going to be there for her. But I can't I can't tell her, and if I can't tell her then I can't be her friend anymore. I held strong, and still felt the anger inside roll around in me. That was when she finally looked at me.

Oh God! I sucked in a huge breath of air when she finally looked at me with her eyes. They held sadness, and hurt. I just wanted to hold her, and tell her I wasn't ever going to leave her again. For some reason I was feeling a strong pull towards her. I didn't want anything more than for her to be happy, be loved, and be protected. And I was willing to do anything for her. She was my everything. My whole reason for my existing. My world, and her tiny hands hold my world up, and I know I definitely hold hers up now. There was the strong tugging of need coming from the pit of my stomach. She needed me.

I could stand there all say and just look at her. I finally looked at her, in the eyes after my morphing stage! Well, last time I didn't even spare a look at her, but right now I did. And had to. But all of a sudden everything finally came back to me, and I felt anger, sadness, remorse, hatred, and definitely love. It was too much emotions for me. She could read it all in my eyes, and I knew what she saw.

She looked like she was having a mental battle inside of her while she was looking at me, and I was curious as to what she was thinking. But I knew better than to say anything. Sam is not going to like this! And then I finally heard the voices yell.

"Shit! SAM! Why didn't we just stop him!?" Quil yelled. I looked over there and saw the whole gang watching us. Sam looked like he was utterly pissed off, and Paul looked like he was about to explode. I walked over to where they were and looked behind me to see Bella look back out her window, and see that I was gone. She jumped out of the truck when she noticed I was with the pack. They were all giving me looks. What the hell?

"Jacob? What's going on!? I demand to know right now!" Bella demanded as she stood before us. Paul was pinching his nose, and was trying to calm down. When she asked this I walked up to her immediately and hugged her.

"You will have to be explained to now," I whispered in her ear, still knowing the guys could hear us. That was when it all got out of hand.

"NO!!" Paul roared. I knew exactly what was going to happen but I couldn't get it done fast enough. Paul was in the air, and out of control lunging at her. That was when the worst thing I could possibly hear in my world was let out. My Bella scream in agony.

"SAM HELP HER! NOW! PAUL YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" I yelled, not long after that I soon found my self in the air lunging after Paul. Who ran into the woods. I chased right after him, and we came into a circling stance around each other.

**You asshole! You hurt her!**

Lets take it Jake!

He didn't have to say twice, because I bit hard into his neck causing some blood to go in my mouth. Ugh. He kicked me straight off of him, and sent me into the air. He was right there when I hit the tree, and he was taking major swipes at me. I had to admit Paul was an intense fighter, and he knew how to fight if he wanted to kill someone in his wolf form. But, I am a more skilled fighter. With a fast lunge I swiped him hard in the face, and ended up causing my claws to dig deep into the face. He yelped, and backed up. I jolted forward as an easy route, and pinned him to the ground. I took some more swiped with my claws, and bit his neck again, before twisting it. His legs were trying to kick me off, but I made it to where they couldn't move any longer. I knew he was definitely going to me hurt after this. I tightened the grip I had on his neck, and he stopped thrashing around.

**Now, its either you calm down right now, or I will snap your neck right here right now. You lucky I haven't done it yet. I wouldn't want to do it to my brother, but if I had to I would.**

JACOB! Let him go NOW! Great, here's the Alpha. He was using his Alpha voice, and my body did it itself. Paul lie limp on the ground, and breathing hard.

**Sam why aren't you with Bella!?**

You better morph back into human. She doesn't look good at all. Paul we need to get you relaxing on a bed or something. Jake that is enough for one night. And where is Seth and Leah?

We've been here the entire time. Man talk about an intense fight. Jake dang!

Shut up Seth!

Whatever Leah!

**So I can go now Sam? I am sorry about Paul, I was so mad. I wouldn't kill him, but I would knock some common sense back into him. If there was any in the first place.**

**Ha ha, very funny Jake. You just wait, til we get to wrestling. But it cool Jake, I am understanding. Well not about Bella, I can give a shit less. **I growled at him, but soon stopped when I heard Sam's growl intense around us.

Jake she needs you NOW!

**Clothes please? **

Sam reached behind himself, and tore the strong off of his ankle, and threw me his pair of shorts to wear. I ran over to a tree, and morphed. I let the emotions flood out, and I thought about nothing but Bella. Her face, her lips, her eyes definitely. I noticed I was changed when I couldn't hear anymore voices. I slipped them on with the speed of lightning, and took off. I ran and ran, until I could finally smell Bella's scent. It followed to Sam's house. I ran to the house, and didn't care about the door. I probably broke it when Emily yelled at me, but I dashed into the guest room, and opened the door. There she was, all beat up. I held myself against the door, and nearly broke down to the sight in front of me. She was on the bed, flat on her back, and she had gauze wrapped around her arm, all the way down to about her waist. I flinched, and ended up dropping to my knees, and sobbing.

**So what do you think? I did have a better fight scene in it earlier! But the stupid computer didn't save it after it DECIDED by itself to update things and shut off. Oh I was about to break a wall. Lol jk I'm not that violent lol. Anyways I was mad though. You would have liked that fight scene better but the stupid computer messed it up. ******** Well I think this was pretty intense don't you? Wow, it happened to her in such a flash. Poor Bella. Anyways review and tell me what you think, and I shall put the beginning of the story in Jacob's POV, and then when she wakes up it will finally go back to her. I know I said it would be all in her view in the next one, but more info about things to explain the better. Besides I like to tell how he is feeling, and what happens later. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: healing

Well, I just felt like continuing on since I have to go back to my dad today. I know :( for me it sucks. I wont be able to update for a whole week! Ugh hate it but oh well. R&R please. Here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight, all goes to the rightful owner, Stephanie Meyer, but wish she would have made Jacob happy with Bella in the end, but oh well. Not my book, and I'm not judging her, they were good books and as much as I would have liked her to have Jacob with Bella, I still liked her stories. :)

Chapter 5: Healing

Jacob's POV

The sight of Bella just hurt me so much deep inside. It was all my fault. I didn't stop him in time, and he slipped through the others also. So much for telling her anything now, she saw all of it. That is until Paul hurt MY Bella. I hurt him deeply for that, and I didn't expect myself to act like that. I felt bad for attacking a brother, but he hurt my imprint. How dare he!?

"Jacob?" I heard someone whisper my name from behind me. Oh yeah, I was still on the ground in front of the door, sobbing like a freaking baby. The person behind me put their hand on my shoulder, and tried to calm me down. I immediately shook their hand off, and looked up.

"WHAT!?" I nearly shouted. Sam was right behind me.

"Jacob please, calm down. She s going to be fine…" I didn't let him finish.

"And how do you know that Sam? She got attacked by Paul. And our sizes for wolves are as big as freaking bears. He freaking almost ripped her entire arm off, and it freaking continues to her waist. Her heart beat is slowing down…" I stopped. What? Her heart beat is slowing down!? My eyes widened. I knew what I was saying, but when I wasn't paying attention my ears picked up the sound of her heart. It was slowing down. I immediately jumped up onto my feet, and looked at Sam. He was scared, and I could see it.

"Sam what is happening?" I asked as I dashed to her side of the bed. I immediately grabbed her hand, and flinched when it burnt my skin. My hand pulled away from hers, and Sam looked at me in nothing but confusion.

"Why did you just do that Jacob?" he immediately asked as he eyed Bella's sleeping form.

"When I touched her hand it burnt my hand," I whispered. I looked at Bella's face, and it looked like she was in serious pain.

"SAM, JACOB!" we heard someone yell our names through the house. We both looked at each other and then back at Bella, before dashing out of the room. I really didn't want to leave her but I had to. It might be a vampire. We looked at who was here, and saw Jared, Emily, Seth, and Leah.

"What is it?" Sam asked. He was serious, and everything that has been going on today hasn't been the greatest day of our lives.

"We went to help Paul back to his house, since he was tore up really bad," Jared glared at me, but went on to continue, "Well, when we told him to rest while we laid him on the bed, he did pass out. Asleep of course," Sam was getting tired of him stopping, and I was itching to check on Bella.

"Jared! Spit it out!" Sam urged with his Alpha voice. They all looked at each other, and then looked up at Sam. This can't be good.

"Bloodsuckers," Jared whispered.

"Did you follow it?" Sam asked in a very, very serious voice.

"Yes, we did. but we have smelled it before, and it isn't the smell of a human blood drinker. And I know you have to at least guess who they are," Jared finished with a sneer.

The Cullens.

Well, cliffy again. Don't kill me. I decided to change my recent plot into this new idea. I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to try something similar to my other story in a way. But when Paul attacked Bella, and his claws got in deep, I thought that maybe I could make it to where there was like something in their claws that can kill something, but not humans. It won't kill humans, I wont let her die lol that's just not a right story for me to write. But when they attack a human it makes the human either stay the way they are or into what Bella is coming. In this story they are VERY rare. Emily of course isn't one so yeah. But I wanted Bella to be like a shape-shifter wolf, and a REAL werewolf. Like you know the kind that changes also when the full moon comes out. This can either turn out good or bad. There's going to be a lot of stuff happening. Not good when the Cullens come back, and what happens if Victoria shows up? More and more action gets ready. Bella's life is WAY different then I was going to make it, but I wanted it to be like this and have some action.

If you don't like my idea on this that's fine but I just want you to read my chapter of it when she is and see how you like it or not. I'm sorry I changed it. I just didn't like my other plot, and I knew I was getting stuck in my brain with it. And this just came to me. IT WILL STILL BE A JACOB/BELLA STORY!!!! I PROMISE!! THERE WILL BE JACOB/BELLA SCENES ALSO!! SO NOT A LOT OF THAT CHANGES!! HE STILL IS IMPRINTED ON HER AND SHE IS BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW THIS! OF COURSE SHE HAS TO FACE OTHER PROBLEMS BEFORE BEING TOLD THIS! Sorry if I disappointed you guys in the MASSIVE change, but I just wanted to let my brain take me where it led, and I thought it would be kinda cool to do it. Please review me what you think on this. If you don't like the idea, I can see what I can do okay? I just hope ya still love me? lol please read it though?


	6. Chapter 6: waking up

**Well here is the next chapter! I know you guys were wanting me to continue and I didn't want any disappointments lol. I hope you have enjoyed this story! R&R please!?**

** Chapter 6**

_The Cullens._

"The Cullens right?" I asked.

"Yep the stupid bloodsuckers are back," Quil sneered.

"Don't they get it!? They have hurt Bella and now they think they can come here!" I shouted. My hands started shaking, and i knew that i had to calm down.

"Jake calm down," Sam said to me, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"But why would the Cullens be back?" I asked.

"We don't know and that is why we need to expand our watch hours. Four of us will take areas, and make sure we follow any fresh scents. Quil, and Embry you will take north perimeter, Jared, and I will take the treaty line, Jacob, Leah, and Seth you take all around Forks, especially Bella's house. We know that they are very accompanied with Bella, and they will do anything to see her. And we don't want any risks," Sam commanded. We all agreed, but I was just anxioous to watch over Bella.

"But Sam, first, when will we start this? And second, what about Bella?" I asked. I could hear her labored breathing coming from the other room, and I was having a hard time not rushing in there right now.

"We'll start this tomorrow morning. For right now as it is, we will have our shifts. Seth, and Leah are still under watch. At about 9 Quil and Embry will take over. And second, Bella will be here. She won't be hurt Jake I promise. Emily will help take care of her, don't worry," Sam assured me.

"Poor Jake is scared over his Imprint. Aww, isn't that just sad," Quil snickered.

"Shut up Quil!" I warned. He looked at me, and got in a fighter stance.

"Bring it Wolf boy!" Quil commanded. I let out a fierce growl, and Quil hid behind Leah.

"Do you really think I am going to save you Quil? I'd feed you to the sharks any day. You aren't worth our time though," Leah snickered. Quil just glared at her.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sam yelled. I heard foot steps coming our way, and saw Emily round the corner.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are hungry?" Emily asked, as she pulled out a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"You know I always am!" Quil shouted, as he came up behind Emily. He went to reach for a cookie but Emily swatted his hand away.

"Quil if you don't settle down now, then you won't get any cookies at all today,"Emily warned, and he just pouted.

"Sam, I am going to go watch over Bella," I said as I walked away.

"Okay Jake," Sam answered.

I walkedinto the room she was in and looked over her body. The wounds were'nt any better. But the gauze she had on was stopping the blood. I came and sat on the edge of her bed, and looked at her face. She looked like she was in sever pain, and it was all because of me. I looked the other way and let out a sigh, but took a breath when i heard my name. I looked back at Bella, and noticed she was partially awake.

"Jake," she mumbled. I jumped up, and got on my knees in front of her body on the floor.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here," I whispered as I went to grab for her hand. But when I did, it yet again burnt my skin. I hissed, and looked back at her face.

"Jake, don't...don't leave me...please...Jake...NOOO!!!!! STOP!" she screamed. I jumped when she started screaming. I couldn't take seeing her like this. I tried waking her up by shaking her, but nothing.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I shouted. I heard her take a deep breath, and then saw her eyes flutter open.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" I sighed in relief. I jumped up and turned on the lights.

She flinched when the lights came on, and she covered her eyes.

"Lights. Hurt so bad," she whispered.

"I know, I know but they will adjust," I said to her. Her face turned to face me, and I saw her beautiful smile. And I couldn't help but smile back at her.

**Well here is the next chapter. What will the Elders say? What will happen since the Cullens are back? What is going to happpen to Bella? Well, we shall find out! he he! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! i appreciated all of the reviews! sorry i havent been able to continue! but here i am making it up to ya! thank you for all of the alerts and adds! R&R!**

**Chapter 7: Jake?**

**Bella's POV**

** (Dream)**

_I was walking in the woods when I heard a twig snap right behind me. I immediately jolted around to look at who was there._

_"He..Hello?" my voice squeaked._

_"Bella?" a voice behind me said. Somehow this voice was familiar. I slowly turned back around and saw who it was._

_"Jake?" I asked. His face lit up in a grin._

_"I'm here Bella, I'm here," he said to me. This sounded almost too real. In a flash he was right in front of me, and grabbed my hand. I felt a spark travel through both of our hands._

_"Jake, don't...don't leave me...please...Jake" The next thing i knew was something flashed like a blur and collided with Jacob. I looked at who it was and saw Edward standing there with his teeth bared at Jacob, eyes dark as the midnight sky and ready to charge at him again._

_"NOO!! STOP!!" I screamed. Edward immediately looked at me and hissed before pouncing in my direction._

**_End of Dream_**

I was being yelled and shook when I woke up.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" a voice yelled at me. I took a breath of pain before letting my eyes flutter open. I looked at who it was.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" he gasped. Immediately bright lights were being flashed on. My hand immediately went to cover my eyes.

"Lights. Hurt so bad," I whispered.

"I know, I know but they will adjust," he said. Leave it up to Jake to make you smile when you first wake up. I couldn't help but smile at him. He immediately smiled right back at me. When I looked in his chocolate brown eyes I couldn't help but get lost in them. They held pain, sadness, happiness, and one other emotion I couldn't quite place. I heard the room door open and close. I was too lost in Jacob's eyes that I didn't even care to who it was until I heard my name.

"BELLA!?" Jacob yelled for my attention. I slightly jumped, and looked at who was here. Sam.

"What? Uh..sorry...I was uh...distracted," I blushed. I saw Jacob and Sam exchange smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked. And immediately I then remembered everything that happened. Paul, wolf, attack. I flinched at the memory. Then I finally felt how I was acting. I honestly felt like I got hit by a semi. But I was feeling weird sensations running through me.

"Bella?" Sam asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a semi...but I'm feeling this weird...OW!!" I screamed the last part as a stabbing pain went all the way up my whole body. I clinched my eyes tightly together and clenched my fists the same way. The pain flashed up and down my body, but was worse on the heart, and mind. I flinched at another tingly feeling, but realized this wasn't a pain or anything but a tremble. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at a panicked Jacob, and Sam.

"Bella! Are you okay?" they both said at the same time.

"Ye...yeah...just weird pain running throughout my body. And weird warm sensations along with trembles running through me, but not that bad," I answered. Something hot was squeezing through somewhere by my side. I looked down and gasped when I saw gauze wrapped all the way around my stomach, and red slashed soaked in.

"Jacob I suggest you go and talk to your father about this. Or at least get him up here. You said when you touched her that it burnt your skin, right?" Sam asked. I looked up when I heard the last part. Jacob was staring intently at me.

"Yeah," he answered. I reached out to grab his hand but when I did he hissed and then growled before getting silent.

"Jacob? Did it happen again?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it started out as a burn, and then an electrocution type thing, and then it just stopped," Jacob said as he looked up at Sam. I did the same and saw confusion written all over his face.

"Bella? May I see what he means?" Sam asked.

"Su...sure," I stuttered as I let go of Jacob's hand. I heard a whine, and looked curiously at Jacob. What the heck was that? Sam reached down, and I grabbed his hand. I saw him flinch and heard a growl before yet it was replaced by silence. What is with the whines, and growling?

"I see, what you mean," Sam said as he let go of my hand.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Umm...what do you mean Bells?" Jacob asked.

"I heard a whine and a growl, what the heck is that all about?" I asked. They both gave each other sad looks, before sighing and looking intently at me.

"We knew you were bound to find out soon enough," Sam said as he let in a big breath.

**i know this chapter was sort of boring but it was just something i wanted to get out of the way. So you like it? Hate it? Please review me your answer! **


	8. Chapter 8:Imprint & kiss

**Thank you for every add and review! i hope you loved it so far! here is the nect chapter!**

**_(Recap)_**

_"We knew you were bound to find out," Sam said with a sigh._

Chapter 8:What?

Bella's POV

"What do you mean I was bound to find out?" I asked. I looked up at Jacob, and his face held hope. Hope for what? This is confusing.

"Bella...um...we are uh, wer....werewolves," Jacob said. Werewolves? Those are myths aren't they? Well the Cullens are vampires, maybe it is true. I looked at the ceiling for a second before looking at Jacob again. It was dead silent and they were both gauging my actions.

"Jeez, you guys look like I am about to lose it or something," I laughed. I waited for them to join in but they didn't.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Both Jake and Sam nodded their heads. I looked down at my side, before slowly meeting Jacob's gaze, and smiling. He looked at me in confusion, before he returned his heart-breaking smile.

"That's pretty cool," I said. And at that their mouth dropped. I mean literally dropped, I laughed at their faces.

"Bella you can't be normal," Jacob said. I 'fake' glared at him, and chuckled.

"Who said I was normal?" I asked

"But we are surprised you didn't freak out or anything. We are usually hoping that for your sake that you would have ran away screaming,"Sam said.

"Apparently you forgot I ran with vampires. And why for my sake would I be running away screaming? Are you guys dangerous or something?" I asked with a 'pfft whatever tone.' They looked at each other an they both nodded again.

"How are you dangerous? You would be like my little puppies," I said with a grin. Jacob glared at 'little' puppies.

"We are dangerous because we get really bad tempers. If someone makes us really mad we start shaking until we end up losing it, and turn into a wolf," Sam said.

"Oh," was all I said.

It was silent for a long time, before I let a hiss escape my mouth when there was another pain.

"Okay. What does this have to do with me?" I asked. Jacob glanced at Sam and I saw Sam give him a tight nod, before leaving the room.

"Bells you remember the legends right?" he asked as he sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well there is this one legend that we always thought were rare, but it turns our it is common to most of us at least," Jake said, with a sigh.

"Okay, what is the legend?" I asked. His eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but get lost in them. His eyes glazed over, and I saw then that I loved him. He was always going to be my own Personal Sun. He was my Sun, he was my everything. He was the only one keeping me up. The only one that held me on this Earth. I watched as his eyes changed from being glazed over, back over to his regular color eyes.

"Its called Imprinting," he answered.

"What's that?" I asked. He gave me a silly grin, before answering.

"Its like 'love at first sigh' but a lot stronger. Its when the wolf finds his soulmate. When he first looks into her eyes he knows that she is the one. He will do anything for her, and be anything for her. Whether that maybe a brother, a lover, a best friend, anything. They are bound to be together though. He will do anything to keep her safe, and he can't ever leave her without it hurting," Jake said. I realized then that he might have imprinted. And for some reason I wanted to be the person he imprinted on. I looked away from him then.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. My eyes closed in defeat, and I let a tear fall.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well maybe my imprint is in this house right now," he answered. That stung.

"Then why are you with me instead of her?" I asked. He was just about to answer when the door burst open. I looked up and saw a girl standing in the door way.

"Jake!" she screamed. He looked at her in confusion.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" he asked. She squealed and hugged him. He returned it, and I felt a twinge a jealousy. I finally go to see her face then. This has to be his imprint. She was gorgeous. I noticed she had black ravenous hair just like Jacob's. It was very long and straight. Her skin was tan and bronze colored just like his. Her face was beautiful, she had a couple of freckles on her face, her eyes were a chocolate brown color just like Jacob's, she had high cheekbones, and a very nice stronger slender-curved body. I looked like nothing comapred to her.

I was just about to say something to Jacob, but I was stunned laying there in the bed at what I saw. Jacob was kissing her! She was kissing him! I was immediately jealous, and I felt a rumbling sound vibrate through my chest. What the heck? My body was shaking, and I was full with anger, jealousy, and hatred. The shaking got worse, and I closed my eyes tightly together to keep from screaming. My bones were popping, and I cringed. My eyes opened and what I saw next amazed me. The blood that was in the gauze was like being absorbed, and I felt my cuts close beneath the gauze. I finally looked up, and saw the girl stuck on Jacob like glue. His eyes were closed to, but before I even thought, I was out of the entire house, and was shaking terribly before a howl was let lose into the air and my body exploded into something.

**he he cliffy! Well, what happens between Jake and her? We shall find out! R&R! what did you think? I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own that Kelly character. Othe than that the other characters arent mine**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

Everything just happened so fast. One minute I wake up in a bed with Sam and Jacob in front of me, then Jacob starts talkng to me about something called 'imprinting', then a girl bursts through the door and Jake starts kissing her! This made me SO MAD! The next thing I knew I had blown into something. And by the looks of it, I was a wolf! A freaking wolf! None of this is making any since to me! Why does this always have to happen to me!?

Jared_-Who's there?_

_Bella-Woah! Why did I just hear a voice in my head! What's going on!? Why did this happen to me!? What am I doing here!?_

_Jaed-Woah Calm down! I'm coming to find you. I was supposed to be watching out around the house around where Bella is at but this is an emergency._

_Bella-Uh, Bella isn't in that house anymore._

_Jared-Wait WHAT!?_

_Bella-Bella saw Jacob kissing another girl and she took off outside and exploded into THIS!!_

_Jared-BELLA!!!!!?_

_Bella-YES!!!!_

_Jared-I will be there as soon as possible! We have got to talk to Sam about this and the Elders!_

I watched through another person's eyes as they approached me. He came up to me as a grey wolf. He stopped when he was close enough. He examined me in shock. I looked through his eyes again and saw the reflection of a beautiful white wolf. Me.

_Jared-This can't be! This has never happened in over a hundred years!_

_Bella-What are you talking about!?_

_Jared-We have to talk to the Elders and NOW! You need to calm down Bella. Think of things that calm you. There will be a pair of clothes sitting outside of the woods fo you to grab and change into. 'k?_

_Bella-Sure fine, whatever._

And he was gone. I sat there and just though of all of the events that have recently happened. Paul. Jacob. Wolf. Kelly. Jacob kissing. I am a wolf. Edward is gone. I could only feel rage flow through my mind. I closed my eyes and brought my breathing back to normal. I thought of Phil, mom, Angela, and Charlie. This did it. I opened my eyes back up, an fell face first. I sat back up and looked at what had been paws. I was back! I quickly ran to where the treeline ends and saw some clothes sitting behind a tree. I slipped on khakis, and shirt before walking back out. I was right outside of the Black's house. I don't think it would be best if I even entered. I would end up seeing Jacob with that girl, and him kissing all over her. I can't even standpicturing it! I heard voices coming from inside and I paid attention to the first ones. They were discussing patrols. The next group were talking about me, and the last one was the one I didn't want to hear. Jacob's.

"Kelly we are done! I don't love you anymore! Get out of my house! " he yelled. Well this shocked me. I froze and listened carefully.

"Jacob I know you want me," she said in a seductive voice. I could practically hear his eyes rolling.

"I DON'T want you! NOW LEAVE!" he yelled. I heard footsteps and a sloppy noise. She kissed him again! I heard the sound of her being pushed all the way across the room.

"Get out! This is a seious, Protective warning. I suggest you not push my luck any further," Jacob's voice sounded strained like he was about to die.

"Whatever. I used you anyways. Chandler is better in bed!" she huffed and I heard her steps head towards the door and through the house. I backed up til the tree line. When she came outside she let out an angry yell before walking towards her car.

I heard laughs from inside of the house. When she left I decided it was time to face the music. I knew this was where I was supposed to talk to Sam. I sighed and walked up the front porch steps before knocking. I stood there unil the door opened, and there stood Jacob. My world seemed like it had stopped. He was all I could see for that whole minute, maybe hours, days I honestly don't know but I loved this spot and I didn't want it to break.

**Iknow this chapter is short. Its also pretty boring but oh well im still updating. Thats all that matters to me. R&R what you thought. **


	10. Chapter 10

**okay first things first I am SO SO sorry about not updating! And i appreciate all of the revies. I know the las chapter was really short so i will try to have this 1 longer. Hoe you hav enjoyed the tory so far.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jacob's POV**

_(Recap all in Jacob's POV)_

_"Have you imprinted?" she asked. I could tell she was wanting to know that answer._

_"Yes" I answered in a matter-of-factly voice._

_She closed her eyes and I saw her sigh. Was that a tear? She better not think that._

_"Then what are you doing here?" Ouch. That made me cringe._

_"Well, maybe my imprint is in this house right now," I answered._

_"Then why are you with me instead of her?" she asked. I was just about to answer her when the door burst open. I looked over my shoulder. This is going to be just great!_

_Kelly._

_"Jake!" she screamed. I just looked at her in disbelief._

_"Kelly, what are you doing here?" I half snarled. She just ignored that remark and screamed before hugging me. I didn't want to be mean so I just returned it. I forgot that Bella was in the room, and just when I was trying to pull away,Kelly kissed me. SHIT!!! I heard a low pitched sound, and tried to pll away from her to find out what it was. But Kelly pinned me to the wall. Although I know I could kill her instantly I pushed her away from me._

"Kelly, we're through! What is so hard about understanding this!?" I yelled. I heard the guys stop their conversatios.

"Oh come on Jacob. Where is the fun in this?" she ask with a smile. I just glared at her in disgust.

I've had enough of this! I felt myself start to shake. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Kelly we are done! I don't love you anymore! Get out of my house!" I yelled.

"Jacob I know you want me," I snorted.

"I DON'T want you! NOW LEAVE!" I was about to yell again but she kissed me. A low growl formed in my chest andI shoved her away from me. Boy did she have the nerve to do that.

"Get out! This is a serious Protection warning! I suggest you not push my luck any further," Man was I about to morph right there. I felt my eyes go red for an instant and I immediately took in a breath and thought about Bella.

"Whatever. I used you anyways. Chandler is better in bed!" she huffed. I watched as she walked out of the room and slammed the door before letting out an angry scream. I coudn't help but chuckle.

"Jacob, we have a serious discussion to attend to. Come on," I heard the seriousness in Jared's voice as he came in.I walked out of the room and heard a light knock on the door. I went to open it and there stood Bella .Wait a minute!! Why is she out here!? How did she end up out here!? What's going on!? I cant believe I forgot about her! She's my imprint!

"Umm, Jacob can I come in?" she asked. I saw the far distant look in her eyes as she saw me. That can't be what I think it means. No. Its not I know its not.

"Sorry Bells," I aologized. She grinned and past by me. I closed the door and felt like a dog chasing after a one when I walked right behind her. The guys stoppe talking when we came in and Sam stood up, and looked at me. I stepped up close to Bella and put my arm aound her. I felt the burn, and hissed. Bella looked up at me strangely. I just shrugged at her when the pain subsided.

"Jacob I'm going to go talk to the Elders immediately. Jared I think he needs to know what happened. Good luck Jacob, and please don't destroy anything," Sam said as he passed by me and patted me on the back. Bella looked up at me with a strange look again. I just looked at Jared.

"Jared what is that old man talking about?" I asked.

"I heard that!" I heard Sam yell from ouside before there was a tear. Jared stood up this time, and looked at Bella and then me. The look on his face didn't look good.

"Umm, Bella...um, something happened to her," Jared stuttered. My eyes immediately flashed to her and I started to freak out.

"What!? What's wrong!?" I asked frantically.

"Jake let him finish," she whispered. I looked at her as Jared spoke.

"Jacob, Bella...is...a werewof. Not a normal one either," Jare whispered. Everyone in the room was silent and I felt every pair of eyes on me. I stood there motionless and looked at Bella the whole time. Why? Why her? I felt myself start to shake.

"Jacob get outside,"Jared said. I didn't even care what was said anymore I let out a growl and was out of the house in a flash, and in my wolf form, running as fast as I could.

**Well here it is. Yet again i am sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it. R&R please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well i sort of was disppointed in that chatpter to but i had to find a way out of the struggle i was having. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

"Jacob!" I yelled. I dashd straight out of the door and took off running as fast a i could. I heard th guy's yelling my name to come back, but I just kept running. I decided then, if I can chage into a werewolf to, then I should do that now. But how? I thought of everything about wolves an finally felt myself gliding when I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw white paws running in synchronization when I was human.

_Jacob!-Bella_

_Bells?-Jake_

_Jacob I need to talk to you. We need you back here-Bella_

_Where are you...never mind-Jacob_. I watched through his eyes as he turned around from where he was. His thoughts were all on me, and there was something he kept blocking from me knowing. I stopped where I was and waited for him. Soon enough a russet brown wolf came in view. In my eyes he was glowing. Why?

_Bella there is a specific to why you think I am glowing and why I think the same way-Jacob_

_And why is that?-Bella_

_Well, remember when we didn't even get a chance to talk about the imprint thing I told you about? When Kelly ran in?-Jacob_

_Yeah and lip locked you._ I growled when I remembered and his thoughts went to the kiss. _Stop!-Bella_

_Why? You jealous Isabella?_ I growled again at the name. I hate it when people are always saying Isabella! Its Bella! I glared at him and rotated in a circle around him. A thought popped in his mind and he blocked it as hard as he could without me knowing it. He gave me a playful growl and a evil smile. The next thing I knew a brown wolf had collided into me, knocking me probably 30 feet from where I was standing. I struggled against his hold, but he pinned me to the ground and let out a happy yip.

_That's not fair! I wasn't ready!-Bella_

_Whatever wolf girl!-Jacob_

_Oh shut it Jake-Bella_

I tried to kick him off but he held me there. I gave up, and looke into his eyes and got lost. I felt a warm sensation run through m whole body, and my body felt electrified. Jake whimpered.

_Bella....I..I love you. If you ever need anyone I am here. I will do anything for you. We have been friends for a long time, and its been forever since the Cullens' left. I will be there for you. You don't need him. Because you have me. I want you to be mine gave up someone very beautiful, nice, and a wonderful woman. And that' his loss. I love you so much Bella and now I can feel the bond. It is so strong. I need you to give me a chance. just please Bella, a chance._

_Bella-__Jake...I..I don't know._

_Jacob-Please Bella. I will give you everything. I will do anything for you. I will love you continuously for the rest of my existance. I will protect you from everything. I will love you everyday and night. Just please. Give me chance. Please._

I felt my eyes start to water and then a warm wave crash down on me again. I closed my eyes and let a tear fall. When I opened them up again I couldn' hear Jacob's thoughts. I looked up at him and saw that he was no longer in his wolf form.

"Please?" he asked. His eyes were pleading, they held love, undying love just for me, an hope. I opened my mouth to speak but was lost of words. I just looked in his eyes. I felt a tingle or a spark run through me as I gazed at him. Absentmindedly my hand reached up and cuffed his face. Wait hand? I forgot in that second why I saw a hand instead of a paw. Because right when I touched his face there was a poweful surge that shot through us both, and I soon found my lips crashed onto his. My hands reached up and tangled in his hair and his hands lifte himself up off of the ground to keep kiss was warm, and passionate. It held our love.I continue to kiss him for what seemed like hours, beforehe pulled away. He opened his eyes and his breathing was very jagged.

"Bells...that was...wow."he said in a very deep husky voice.I just nodded in agreement. I forgot everthing there. I forgot that there was an Edward. That he had broken my heart. And most of all I forgot about the Cullens in that moment. Maybe I could love Jacob.I smiled up at him, and his smile gleamed at me. I reached up and kissed him again before pulling away. When I pulled away Jacob's eyes were still closed and he let out a sigh. Before he opened them.

"Please?" he asked again. I kissed him again, and slightly pulled away and muttering for him to hear. "I choose you, Jacob." His lips lurched forward and crashed onto mine. I groaned when he pressed me tighter to him. I felt skin. What the hell? I pulled away immediately and looked down at myself. Oh. My. God. I looked back up at Jacob and he was looking at me funny. I didn't hesitate and quickly shoved him off of me. Maybe a little too rough. I jumped to my feet and immediately thought wolves. The warm sensation was familiar and I immediately welcomed it. I opened my eyes, I hadn't even noticed I closed them, and saw a white snout sticking out from my face. I let out a sigh of relief. Then a presense was in my mind.

_Jared-__Aww Jake! Keep your thoughts to yourself man!_

_Jacob-Oops._

_Bella-Uhh, Jacob we need to get back. We uh... need to talk to Sam about this. Since we didn't do that earlier._

_Jared-Sick man! Jacob keep the images to yourself! I think I am going to puke!_

_Bella-Jacob stop putting that on freaking display!_

_Jacob-Sorry Bella, Jared._

**Well I know this chapter was ver sappy and I really didnt like it that much, but it helped me. Right now my story is going very slow. And I'm sorry for the lack of effort. I just hope this was decent for you guys? R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

"Jacob, we're glad you came and joined us," Old Quil greeted Jacob. Jacob responded in his Quiluette language and Old Quil responded. Jacob sat down next to Sam, and patted his lap for me to join us. I heard Old Quil and the council whispering when I walked past them. I think they are surprised I was this. Paul was here surprisingly but instead of glares he was shooting at me it was a sad look. Like an apology look.

"Paul you're forgiven." I said with a smile. I heard Jacob growl and Paul nodded.

"How can he be forgiven for this Bella!?" Jacob snarled as he revealed the scars running down my Elders gasped.

"Jacob stop! Paul was just angry! He couldn't stop himself! I have forgiven him!" I yelled at Jacob. Instead of sitting on Jacob's lap like he wanted me to, I sat over by Paul. Paul flinched at my presense and I put a calming hand on his shoulder. Paul looked at me and smiled.

"I am so so sorry Bella. I feel like mon-" I put my hand oer his mouth to shut him up.

"Don't worry about it Paul," I said and let my hand fall.

"Sam, why is she here? There is no sign of any Quiluette indian in her," one of the Elders pointed out. Sam stood up, and looked at the council.

"Old Quil, I do not know how this happened, but there was only one occuration in a legend that has ever happened like this before. Maybe you know it. Its about a shape shifter attacking a wolves' imprint, or something like that," Sam said. Old Quil looked distant for a moment and then his eyes got huge.

"Old Quil?" Sam asked frantically. Jacob jumped up from his seat, and Quil Jr. raced to his grandfather.

"Grandpa?" he asked. Old Quil finally seemed to relax, and his eyes fixed on me. Sam looked at where he was looking at and Old Quil said something in Quiluette to him.

"Bella, he needs to speak to you," Sam said. I slowly stood up and looked at Old Quil.

"There is only one occuring of something lke this ever happening. And we were never even sure if it was even real. But this is beyond my imagining. Its just not possible, it doesn't make any sese. Bella what exactly happened when the last time you were with Jacob and Paul has accidently hit you?" Old Quil asked. I heard a low menacing growl, and Sam's voice shut him up.

"I don't remember much. All I remember was me going to see Jacob and ask why he stopped talking to me, and then when something thatJacob said set Paul off. Jacob said something like, "I can tell her now." And then Paul freaked out, and the next thing I knew there was a wolf flying through the air at me. Jacob didn't stop him in time, and Paul ended up scratching me." I explained as I winced a some of the memories.

"Scratch!? More like take a chunk out of you!" Jacob snarled.

"It was an accident!" Paul yelled at him.

"Yeah well, maybe you should have learned to keep your attitude calm down! And you wuldn't have even hurt her" Jacob retorted.

"Well at least I wasn't the one who promised that he would be there for her, and then break her heart for the second time!" Paul yelled. I looked between Jacob and Paul, and they were both staring each other down, hands in fists, and shaking terribly.

"I...had...a reason Paul! And you know it!" Jacob snarled between his teeth.

"And I didn't mean to hurt her, and you know it!" Paul responded.

"Paul we all knew you hated Bella from the start so who knows! You could have just did it on purp-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sam yelled at them both. He smacked the back of their heads, and they both yelped in pain. I glared at Jacob, and he gave me a looked that clearly said "what?" I growled at him, and responded with a look that said "we need to talk later." Jacob winced at the look.

"Now if you guys are done Old Quil would like to be able to speak." Harry Clearwater stated.

"Anyways. Bella this recording was so long ago, probably during Ephraim Black's time as Chief Leader. And the same thing that happened to you was the same thing that happened to her."

"What happened? I'm just a werewoll or shape shifter right?" I asked. The Elders all looked at Old Quil.

"You are but you are also part full blooded werewolf," he said.

What?!

**Well here it is. Hope its alright. r&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Everyone was completely silent, and was all staring at me. I didn't dare take a chance at looking at Jacob.

"That explains everything then," Sam whispered.

"What do you mean Sam?"Old Quil asked.

"When Bella was hurt and laying on the bed, her body temperature was running hotter than even our temperature. She was in pain, her wound healed remarkably fast, and she was just sweating up a storm. Of course this is all a ressemblance to the symptoms of our transformation but it never was as fast as hers. Besides when she transformed it was pretty fast for her to change back. Usually it takes a couple of hours or way more for us to even change back to our human form. Because we have to calm each other down," Sam explained, he looked deep in thought while he thought. My brain was on overdrive.

"Sam I'm going to get some fresh air," I said as I rubbed my head. For some reason I was getting a massive headache.

"We are done here anyways. Sam come visit us tomorrow and we will talk more about it, and get back to her," Old Quil announced.

"Okay," we all said and we went separate ways. Except Jake and I.

"Jake are you okay?" I asked. We were walking hand in hand down the beach and came to our tree. Jake sighed and sat down, looking out towards the ocean.

"I'm fine, its just this is so weird," he admitted.

"You know, I wanted to be a monster anyways," I shrugged. Well I wanted to be a vampire but never thought of being a werewolf;shapeshifter.

"When you say you wanted to be a monster..." he trailed off. I let out a sigh.

"I mean I wanted to be a vampire just like Edward," I said as I glanced out at the waves. Jacob growled.

"You wanted to be a bloodsucker!?" he asked incrediously. Jake was looking at me like I was insane.

"Well, yeah. I thought it was a good idea then because Edward was one," Jake growled when I said his name.

"Why would you want to be a bloodsucker Bella!?" he practically shouted. The words stung, the Cullens were the closest thing I had to family besides the Pack.

"Jacob you just don't understand it," I said.

"Try me! Bella like I've told you before this is all the bloodsuckers fault for us being who we are! Its their fault that we are monsters!" he yelled.

"Jacob I'm not all werewolf/shape-shifter like you," I whispered. He was silent after that.

"This is so messed up," he said.

"I know, Jacob, I know," I agreed. We sat there for a while in silence and staring out at the waters. What if they were to come back? What would Sam do? What would I do? And what would happen to Jacob and I? I mean I love Jacob, and thats a promise. But Edward and I were like soulmates, we loved each other unconditionally. Or so I thought. Although Edward left me I still have this feeling towards him. I still love him, because he was my first true love, until he broke me. I sighed, this was never going to end for me was it?

First, I find out Jacob or should I say Paul was a werewolf, then I get hurt, then I find out that I'm a freak. This day just couldn't get any better could it? I chuckled to myself. Jacob glanced at me and had the expression on his face like I was insane.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking how fast things have gone in like two days," I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to go through this," he said as he grabbed my hand. He growled at the touch, and I looked at him funny.

"Do you not remember us mentioning something about your body heat, Bella?" he asked me, after his growling stopped and his eyes went back to normal.

"I think I remember something of it, but I forgot what they were saying. So many other things were going through my head I didn't even focus on it," I answered.

"Well, our body heat runs at about 106.7 degrees. And yours is stranger, hotter. Yours runs 108 degrees exact," he said. I looked up at him in shock. At that I released my hand from his and scooted away from him. I didn't want to hurt him. Jacob had a look that said 'get back over here," but I just stared at him.

"Jacob can't I hurt you. I mean you just growled when you touched me, and your eyes got huge and changed color," I said.

"Bella I will get used to it. Although it burns I still won't let it get in my way of touching you," he said as he grabbed me. This time when he touched me an electric spark ran through our touch. And Jacob's eyes became cloudier. And it seemed in the night like he was just glowing. Jacob's form was literally glowing! His eyes went black, and a breeze whipped around us. What the heck is going on?

I heard voices coming from in the woods.

"Sam what's going on?" one asked.

"Its the legend! It is true!" Sam exclaimed. Then all of a sudden Jacob let out a howl in his human form and the moon came out of the sky, and its light touched my skin. The next thing I knew was yelling, and ripping.

**Well, sorry this is short but I had to end that part. Lets see what happens. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R and I own no Twilight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well i appreciate all of the support on this story and reviews. Keep em' comin! :)Anyways less talk more read! :)**

**Chapter 14**

**Jacob's POV**

_Wow! _This was the only thing I heard when I woke up. When I opened my eyes I was in my room at the house. It was completely quiet except the pooring rain and some whispers in the kitchen. I tried sitting up but when I did I winced and my whole body felt like it was set on fire. What happened? I groaned and ran my hands over my face. Just then my door creeked open and Sam came in, closing the door behind him.

"How you holding up man?" he asked. I groaned again and I heard him chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing for? You're not the one who is in freaking bed with a massive headache, and body flaming hot," I snapped. Woah! I didn't mean to be that disrespectful to the Alpha. Sam glared at me for a second and then he sighed.

"Do you remember anything Jacob?" he asked me.

"About what?" I asked, letting my eyebrows raise up and forming a crease where they met.

"Last night? Do you not remember what happened between you and Bella?" he asked again. He looked sort of sad. I thought for a second and then it hit me as clear as daylight. Bella!

"Where is she!? Is she alright!? Oh please be alright! I have to go find her!" I tried jumping up, but Sam shoved me down on the bed when he saw me wince in pain again.

"I think you need a break first," he demanded. I groaned at his stubborness.

"But Bella-" he cut me off.

"Is fine. She's just...not herself...anymore," he said slowly. Sam put his head in his hands.

"Sam what's going on? What do you mean she isn't the same?" he slowly looked up at me.

"Jake, when Bella touched you or whatever it was that happened...she had this weird thing about her. What happened was so odd, and so scary it completely shocked us. When you guys touched it seemed as time froze like literally froze. But what happened to you was so weird. Tell me, do you remember anything?" he asked suddenly. His hands dropped, and his eyes were curious. I tried to think back. Bella...touch...flash...red and black...moon...screaming from my angel...clothes and what sounded to be skin being ripped...and glowing, so much brightness...then black out.

"I...don't...remember much. But I had this dream. I was standing in the woods in my wolf form, and it was snowing outside. I was alone, completely along, everything was white. Then out of nowhere another wolf came up to me. It said something like your imprint is a descendant of the Great Wolf, she holds the powers. Now that she has found her one and only true loved it must be passed on to a shape shifter. Then the wolf said some things in Quiluette and then I woke up from the dream. It was so weird. And so painful," I said. I was gazing at the ceiling and that's when I noticed Sam was completely still and quiet. I looked at him, and he was looking at me with shock.

"Sam, dude could you like stop staring at me like that man, because its sort of creeping me out. And uh, I don't like being under a guy's gaze for that long," I couldn't help but laugh at his disgusted face.

"That's messed up Jake," he said.

"What you mean the dream or the fact that you were staring at me like I was something to eat?" I laughed and slid out of the way when he tried slapping the back of my head. I laughed at him again.

"Shut up bro, or you will be something to feed to the leeches," he sneered. I glared at him.

"Now imagine what Emily would do to you if you did that?" I challenged. His eyes brightened at the name of Emily. The man was so deeply in love I could give him credit on that.

"She would probably thank me and kiss me all..."I cut him off immediately.

"Woah! Stop right THERE! I have already seen enough of you fucking SEX LIFE, and I don't want you talking about it! Okay?" I made a disgusted face at him.

"Man she is so good-"

"DUDE!! Somebody help me! Right now! Paul! Jared! Quil!" and right when I said Quil he busted down the door.

"Room Service," he said in the girliest voice I had ever heard. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I stopped and glared at Sam. Man, I was going to kill him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Jake, you know I have to suffer to when I will eventually see you and Bella being intimate, so shut up!," he snapped back. Oh-he didn't just say what I thought he said did he? Oh. My. God! Even though to my teenage werewolf hormones that sounded good but dude! Come on! What the hell!?

"When I get out of this bed I am going to kill. you." I emphasized the last part completely make a death glare at him. He put his hands up in defense and threw his head back and laughed.

"Then don't make comments about Emily and I and I won't say anything about you and Bella. Deal?" he asked. I glared at him and hissed through my teeth.

"Deal." he smiled and walked out of the room. He's lucky I love him like a brother. Quil was still standing in my room. My door broken off its hinges. Great, Billy will have a cow over that. I can see it now. I groaned and let my head hit the wall.

"Quil where is Bella?" I asked.

"Umm. I think you might want to see for yourself," he stuttered a little. What was that supposed to mean? I looked at him curiously. He made a nod to follow him and I slowly and painfully made it out of bed. At least I was in shorts. I walked down the hallway and everyone was silent when I came in. I looked at them all quizically.

"Jake," my dad said.

"Yeah?" I asked. He shook his head like he thought it was important and just told me to go outside. I did. And what I saw shocked me.

"Bella? Oh. My. God! What happened to her!?" I yelled. She was in her regular wolf form laying in the grass with rain falling on her. Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Seth were all out looking at her. I ran up to her and she gave me a whine. She was completely torn to pieces. She had gashes all over her body, and when I threw myself practically at her, she howled in pain. Apparently she had some broken bones. Why weren't they helping her!? Why weren't they trying to fix her!?

"What the hell are you guys just doing standing there!? She needs help!" I yelled. They shook their heads "no."

"Jacob, look at her progress now. This is why we were wanting you to come out. We knew it would help," Sam said to me. I looked at her again, and she was grinning a wolfish grin at me. Her eyes twinkled, and I looked over her massive wolf body and gasped. I let my hands run through her fur and where I touched it healed. What. Is. Going. On? Just then someone through a huge shirt over at us. I realized what was happening and everyone of us turned around and let her slip it on. I made sure noone was looking. Especially, Quil. Just then I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"That was so strange Jacob. I was in so much pain. But you helped me," she said. I turned around and hugged her back.

"Lets get inside and we'll talk more about this. Like what the hell is happening with me? And why you were in that condition. Because that Bella was about the scariest things I ever saw," I shivered. She sighed and let her head fall on my shoulder as we walked back inside the house.

"Jake?" Bella asked as soon as we walked inside. I sat down on the couch with her, and everyone gathered in behind us.

"Yeah?" I asked, as I kissed her forehead.

"Why is it now that you can touch me and it doesn't burn you anymore?" she asked. I looked up at Billy and Sam and they nodded their heads as if saying "we will talk to you guys about it when she is ready." I nodded back.

"Well, that's what Sam and Billy are about to explain to us," I said as I gave them my undivided attention. Everyone was in shock at how everything went today. From weird, to laughing, to joking, to worried sick, and then to calm and wanting to know. This is far from over.

**Well here is something in Jacob's POV. I know, I know I got off course but Everything WILL tie up I promise. If you review you will find out what has happened with the legends, and then more action to come. So do me a HUGE favor and maybe just yours and REVIEW! And you WILL get a chapter in return. I made sure this chapter was longer this time. SO i hope you guys like it and are satisfied with how it turned out. I know some parts were dumb and funny but oh well. R&R! :)**


	15. author's note

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long. ive had a few complications. Sorry. But i really need some help, im sort of stuck here. if you have ideas please let me know, and i can see what i can do. Pm if you have a good idea for what Sam and them will tell Bella. thnx :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**well here is the nect chapter. Sorry i havent update it, I'm havin a major writers block with it. but tell me what you think. r&R**

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

"Bella we only have a few things that we know about you, we know that you are part shape-shifter, you can change whenever you want, but you also change when there is a full moon out. From what the stories tell us, The Children of the Moon have a hotter temperature than the average shape-shifting werewolf," Billy explained.

"Children of the Moon?" I asked curiously.

"That's what they call real werewolves. I know this sounds confusing, but the Children of the Moon, can't change like us. Their body heat is hotter than ours, they are stronger than us, their packs are huge compared to ours, they hunt vampires of course, but they don't get a long with shape-shifters either. Like us, they really don't like us either," Sam answered. The Pack looked shocked and all of their gazes turned to me, even Jake looked frightened. What!? I'm not going to attack them!

"If you guys think I am going to turn sides on you guys, then you're wrong!" I said, my voice laced with irritation. They all seemed to relax at that and I felt Jacob's arms tighten around me. I let my hands rest on his, and waited for Billy or Sam to continue. But instead they just looked at me.

"Umm what?" I asked confused.

"Well, its just that, The Children of the Moon are actually our enemies," Sam said. What!?

"So are you guys saying I'M your guys enemy!? What the heck!?" I practically yelled. I felt my body start to convulse.

"Bella calm down, your phasing is worse now that you have full werewolf in you, you need to calm down now, baby" Jacob soothed as he ran his hands up and down my arms. I closed my eyes and let myself relax.

"Is it true?" I asked still concentrating.

"Is what true?" they asked.

"Is it true that my phasing is going to be worse now that I have part full blood werewolf in me?" I asked. Jacob continued to calm me but paid very close attention to all of this.

"Yes, full blooded werewolves have a very bad temper, they may not be able to change when they want but they have a very bad temper. And since they are strong they can still lose it and kill almost anything in their path, its dangerous. And, since you are also half shape-shifter you can lose it. Your instincts will want to take over, and you will want to hurt almost everyone, and it would be worse if that happened and you were in you werewolf form," Billy answered. I sounded very dangerous to be around.

I met their gaze, with scared eyes.

"What else? Why did that happen between Jake and I?" I asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure as to why that happened. But apparently that was exactly the thing from the recent myth. You see, in that story what happened was that there was a girl that was imprinted on by one of the Pack members descendants. They were in love majorily. But one day they were settled in and all enjoying the Pack, when something just broke out with them. She tried to control the fight that was going on, but she was standing too close and when he phased he ended up hurting her. Severely. Everyone was freaking out, but what shocked them was that she was already healing. She was all human at first and then I guess the genes from the paw got in her system. Werewolves do have something in their claws that can make more damage to another creature.

"Anyways, she was already healing and when they went to bring her in a spare room on the bed, they couldn't touch her. Her temperature was so hot it had them colvulsing each and every time. Her imprint was so scared through it all, but when he touched her again there was a huge light that made her think he was literally glowing. Which he actually was. Apparently, with what happened to her, with whatever made her be what she was, our ancestors gave her a gift. And they apparently gave her a power. The stories didn't say what type of power she had, but all we know is that her imprint had gotten stronger, and something changed about him.

"Her imprint was no longer a full blooded shape-shifter. He was half shape-shifter, and half full blooded werewolf. They knew about the Children of the Moon, and they knew something about what happened had to make her be part full-blooded werewolf. You see, a long time ago our ancestors had gotten into a fight with a pack of the Children of the Moon. They were going insane and just letting their instincts take over. They smelt blood and it was from a dead animal on our reserve.

"They got onto our territory and a few people of our tribe was killed because of them. The Pack was furious and took off after them. They got into a HUGE fight. Apparently we had more Pack members and managed to chase them off, but not without hurting them. We think that since the same Pack member that was in that fight, had some of the full-blooded werewolf blood on his paw, and when he attacked he got it into part of her system when he hurt her.

"I know most of this may not make sense to any of you, but its a very hard story to understand," Billy said.

"So what you're saying is, that when Jacob touched me, apparently some type of magic exchanged between us?" I asked. I remember how he was literally glowing.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Do full-blooded werewolves even have magic in them?" I asked.

"We think so, but we don't know exactly, it may just be our ancestors. It probably has something to do about your imprint. It most likely grew stronger, but something happened. We still don't know what is going on here either. But apparently with what happened with you and Jacob it was everything exactly that happened in that story," Billy explained.

This is so confusing!

"Will I turn half full-blooded werewolf to?" Jacob asked, he sounded scared.

"We hope not, but we don't know. There is a chance you will but there is a chance that you might not," Sam said.

"Also, I had a dream whenever all of this happened. It was really odd, but I was in the woods and it was snowing. I was completely alone in the woods, but a wolf came out of nowhere, it came up to me and said something like "your imprint is the descendant of the Great Wolf, she holds the powers. Now that she has found her one and only true love, it must be passed on to a shape-shifter, and then was saying things in Quiluette and then it ended," Jacob explained. I looked at him with shock.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" I asked, with my mouth wide open.

"Yep," he answered.

Billy looked confused, I don't blame him. There is no information clear right now! It doesn't make any since what so ever!

"The Great Wolf was what they called her, she was the leader of the Pack later on because she was stronger," Billy said then. Woah! She was a leader!?

"But why is it that the wolf in my dream said that her powers were to be passed onto a shape-shifter?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe the powers it was talking about was transferred from the Great Wolf and was released into Bella, and when it said shape-shifter it was probably meaning that since you're supposed to be the Leader of the Pack the powers are meant to go to you," Billy said to Jacob.

"So is this another thing to get me to be the Alpha? The rightful leader of the Pack? And if I had these powers it will help keep the Pack safe?" he groaned.

"That makes some since. Why don't we talk about this later with the Elders. They should know more about this stuff. Besides I know this isn't making any since, and its about to make your little heads burst," Billy teased.

"What are you calling little, Old man!?" Quil shouted. Billy just laughed at him.

"We are all ten times your size!" Quil teased. Paul agreed with him.

"Of muscle and fur!" Billy retorted with a laugh. Quil's mouth dropped.

"So what!? I love being a werewolf thank you very much!" he huffed.

"We all do," Sam said.

"Speak for yourself," guess who?

Yep, guess who came to ruin the fun?

Ding, ding, ding!

Leah!

**I know this was really confusing, but it was supposed to be. I have a reason. But is it okay? and I had to bring in more Leah, i mean i really dont like her either. but R&R please. Tell me what you thought, and if you liked it. Thnx! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**well here is the nect chapter. Sorry i havent update it, I'm havin a major writers block with it. but tell me what you think. r&R**

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

_Leah._

_You see, I really have a small temper with her. She just doesn't know when to keep her mouth to herself. I mean she is just a B-I-T-C-H. That's just one reason why we don't like her._

We all turned to the sound of Leah's voice and growled at her. She was leaning against the front door with her arms crossed and was glaring daggers at Sam. Sam stood up and cleared his throat.

"Leah, you should have been here sooner. After this is a Pack meeting," he said. Leah snorted at him.

"Yeah, okay Mr. Alpha I'll make sure I'm here next time," she rolled her eyes. We all growled at her again and Billy shook his head.

"Well this does concern members in your Pack Leah, you need to actually care for once in your life," he shot back at her. Her glare intensified on Sam.

"Oh yeah, because hearing about Bella is _so _fascinating," she snorted as she glanced evilly at me. Jacob started to shake.

"You know what Leah why don't you just fuck off!?" Jake shouted. Leah rolled her eyes.

"See how here he is protecting her again. I mean you do remember how she was a bloodsucker lover don't you? I can't believe you are even friends with her. She is just using you. She is just using all of us, so that when the _Cullens _are back than she will just leave you and all of us in the dirt. She doesn't care about you Jake, why is it that I'm the only one who can see past her charade?" that was it! I shot up and nearly tackled her to the ground, but Jacob darted up with me and got me in a vice like hold. I could tell his form was shaking, and Leah just smirked at the tension in the air.

"How can you even say those things when you don't even fucking know me!? I love Jake, and I love the Pack. At least I actually try to protect them and be there for them when they need it. At least I stand up for myself, instead of shoving my anger down their throats. Cause that is exactly what you are doing! You are just being a bitch because you know that Sam will never love you again like he did, you need to learn to move on! Because that is what I've done. I'm NOT going back to the Cullens. But if I want to be friends with them than that is my business and none of YOURS. SO, why don't you just shut the hell up, and leave us alone. If all you have to say is blame than don't bother saying anything at all. Because I KNOW everyone is tired of hearing it from you!" I snarled at her. At each and every word her form was beginning to blur, and at the end she screamed and then jumped out of the house and ran to the woods.

Everyone was silent for a while, and then when I realized that Jake was still trying to get me to calm down I did.

"Bella I really wish you didn't have to bring our old past life into this," Sam said, as he shook his head. Emily stood over by him and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Sam, I was just getting so tired of hearing it from her. I didn't mean to. But you know just as well as I do that, that is why she is blaming everything on us," I sighed.

"It's okay Bella, just don't do it again please," he said. I nodded and plopped down onto Jacob's lap. Jacob brought me closer to his chest and I rested my head on his chest. Everyone just sat and talked for a while and every now and then I would see Billy and Sam exchanging worries about me, but I paid no mind to it.

"Bella, I want you to know, that I know you won't leave me. But what Leah said still has an effect on me. I just think that someday it could happen. And it honestly scares me," he said with worry laced in his words. I lifted my head and looked at him straight in the eyes. They held pain and love. I cupped his face in my hands and stared at him intently.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, don't you for one second even think that. I love you and I will NOT go back to Edward. I only love you now, and you are the only one I see in my world. We may be imprinted on each other, but ever since we were friends we were destined to be together. Jake when you saved me from my "Dark Time" I knew that I loved you. I wasn't _in love_ with you at first like you were with me, but I did love you as a friends and more than that. Jake I love you, and that won't EVER change," I confessed. A huge smile broke out onto his face, and he was soon smiling from ear to ear. He kissed me once and then hugged me tightly.

"Gosh, I love you so much Bella. You have no idea, how much I love you. You are the most amazing girl any guy could ask for. You're just perfect in every way. I love you," he whispered the last part. I smiled and let my hands run through his short cropped hair. When we pulled away from each other, our faces were still very close, and our noses were almost touching. I just sat there on his lap and let my hands run through his short, jet-black hair.

"I still can't believe you chopped it all off," I smiled.

"Huh?" he asked. He was obviously dazed. I smiled at him again.

"I can't believe you chopped off all of your hair," I said as I let my fingers play with the spikes on the side of his head. Jacob chest rumbled with a laugh.

"Do you not like it?" he whispered. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear so only he could hear. I let my tongue slip out and lick his earlobe and a groan escaped from him and then I said,"I think its hot, but with your long hair I thought it was sexy," I bit on his ear and he shook with pleasure.

"B-ella, st-stop, you're going to kill me," I laughed and leaned away from his ear and let my hands travel down from his hair, to his face. I let them trace the strong shape of his jaw, then ran them up to his eyes, that were closing, and ran them lightly over them, and then ran them over his cute nose, traced his high cheekbones, and then finally ran my fingers on his lips. They traced the shape of them first and then I let them wander along the soft warm part of his lips. As they ran crossed he kissed each finger and when he got to my pinky he opened his mouth and bit lightly down on them.

His eyes fluttered open and grabbed my hands from his face, interlacing them with his fingers, and pulled me forward so our foreheads touched. He inclined his head towards mine, and our lips joined in love. This kiss wasn't like man y other of our kisses we've shared. It wasn't fast, or aggressive. But it was warm, passionate, loving, and slow. I absolutely loved it, and I loved him more. If that was even possible. I felt a strong electric shock run throughout my body, and gasped. The next thing I knew, I wasn't kissing My Jacob anymore, I was passing out unconscious in his arms. The last thing I saw and heard was the Pack yelling my name and Jacob freaking out asking me if I was okay. I struggled against the sleep, but it took me in, and I could no lonegr see any of them. All I saw was black.

Pitch black.

Never good.

Jacob, my Jacob.

I love you.

**Okay, okay don't kill me! I know it was short but I had to be evil!he he he. If you want me to update before I have to go back to my dads than you better review. Otherwise you will have to wait two weeks. Thats when I have my Internet back. So REVIEW and I will update soon, if I can. Thanks for reading! :)**


	18. IMPORTANT!

**SORRY!**

**Well i'm fixing to leave for my dads and wont be on for two weeks. Im sorry i didnt update. But i couldnt. But i will make a deal that when i do get back you guys will have a few chapters up to read. Its a payment for reading and reviewing my stories, SEE I can be nice also lol. anyways just review them if you havent read them and vote for the POV on my Werewolf Problems on my profile. THNX! **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

Everything was black, just pitch black.

This wasn't the type of black you see when you're just asleep.

Have you ever heard of the type of pitch black, where a person feels like they darkness will never end? Like the black is all you can see and that won't ever change? Well, this was how I felt. Except there wasn't any pain. Nope no pain, whatsoever. I was just completely and utterly confused, and felt…alone.

Then Jacob's face popped in front of mine. I wanted to reach out to him and comfort to him, but it was just an image.

Jacob! Oh my gosh! He has to be freaking out right now! Same with the Pack, I bet they are freaking out to. Same with me, I have absolutely no idea what was going on with me.

Where am I? What happened? Why did it happen? Those were the questions that kept running through my mind, but they were just a mumble of words, they weren't answered. It seemed really quiet too, and I knew that this wasn't good. Something bad is either happening or just happening to me. But, I didn't feel dead, so I know that I can't be dead. I don't feel like my soul is gone from me, but why can't I see or feel anything then? I just want to go back to my Jacob! I just want to go back to my Pack, and Charlie! What's going on!?

You will know soon, my darling

_WHAT IN THE HE-_

_It's okay. I'll explain to you._

_Where are you? What's going on!?_

_Calm down darling. Look behind you._

_I did as I was told and was met with an amazingly beautiful woman. She was obviously Quiluette; her hair went to about her mid-back. It was jet black, and straight, and her skin was as dark as Jake's. Her eyes were different though. She had all the features of Native American in her, but her eyes are what threw her off a little. But they were an amazing PURPLE. Okay, I know you might think I am crazy, but I'm dead serious! I know you never see anyone with purple eyes, unless they have contacts in but these weren't contacts she had in. These were her natural eye color. She smiled at me and her face literally lit up. Then that was when I remember that legend that Billy and Sam told me about. This was her. But how?_

"_Can you please tell me what's going on here?" I asked, as I remembered that Jacob is probably scared half to death. Her smile was radiant now, and she put a hand on my shoulder._

"_I'll explain everything in a minute. I know you must be freaked out about your imprint. But I can assure you he is perfectly fine, just scared for you. Now, I have a few words that I need to share with you, that you must know," she sighed. I nodded for her to continue._

"_Well, I am that woman from the legend that Sam and Billy told you about," she said. Holy crap! I gazed at her completely stunned! I mean here I was standing in front of a legend from a long time ago! She smiled again._

"_You must be wandering what happened. Well, I'll tell you," I nodded for her to continue. Then her gaze went distant. "Bella I know Billy and Sam have already told as much as they knew about me. And what they say is true. I am or was part full-blooded werewolf and shape-shifter. The man I loved, his name was Jeremy Petra, his was the leader of the Pack. That day it happened was excruciating though. All I remember that happened was Kyle taking a swipe at me. The memory is faint but still there. Its been so long. But Kyle did indeed have some Werewolf blood on his paw, and when he hit me it got into my blood. The pain was the same as what you have experienced. Jeremy was so freaked out, he was crying and screaming. But before that he nearly ended up killing Kyle for it, but they managed to keep him away from him," she flinched, "You see Bella, as time came I started earning things I never would have existed. The same thing that happened with you and Jacob was what happened with me. The Chief of Elders told me that I was half Werewolf, and shape-shifter. He told me that the Spirits had gifted me. They wanted me to have their powers. With my powers it made the Pack stronger. And when Jeremy and I started to get more romantic, when we knew we officially fell in love with each other more, that was when it happened. It was like a lightning bolt had struck us, the moon came out, and then next thing I knew I was being ripped in two, I was changing. And when I saw Jeremy he was glowing also. But he was completely distant, his body seemed like it was there but his soul wasn't._

"_It's the same thing that is happening with you right now. I have called you; because you needed to know that the Spirits believe that with you and Jake together everything will be different with our tribe. Not only will it be wiser, but it will be stronger and more powerful. You know how Jacob is supposed to be the rightful Alpha, well since he is the Second in Command his powers that he has been given are making him stronger as one. Soon he will be taking his rightful place as Alpha. The stronger and more powerful he gets when he is Second in Command the better a leader he will be for our tribe. You two are obviously destined together, and with the power you two hold, the children you will bare are going to be even stronger. They will make your Pack be unstoppable. You and Jake are the only ones in history to ever have this goal. You two are both the same officially. You have given most of your power to him, and that is a great thing because it will make him stronger. He will be indestructible and when he does many more things will happen in your life time." She looked at me and I was gaping. She just laughed and shut my mouth for me._

"_But…so what you're saying is, that Jacob and I will have a strong Pack, and be indestructible?" I asked._

"_Not just that. I've chosen you Bella. That's the reason why you're here. I summoned you here. And you've been Chosen," she explained._

"_For what?"_

"_Well I have a lot of power left in me, and I giving it to you," she shrugged. I shook my head rapidly._

"_No! I can't…I can't take it from you! That's something you need!" I yelled._

"_Bella, I don't need it anymore. I'm dead is what you could say. What will a dead person or soul do with magic?" she chuckled. True._

"_But why me?" I asked._

"_Because one. You are the only bloodline that I share this with, there is no other breed like you and Jake. And two, well because…um…I'm…well your great, great, great, great Aunt," she smiled sheepishly. Holy. Crap!_

"_You…your related to me," she nodded. I couldn't believe this._

"_You're the only one I CAN pass it all to. My Imprint gave his to Jacob," she smiled._

"_The leader of the PACK!! GAVE HIM HIS POWERS!!" I bellowed, she laughed._

"_Yes, and its time for me to hand down mine, to you," she smiled even bigger. I sighed. I just wanted to get home._

"_Are you sure I am the only one?" I asked. I mean what was I going to do with powers!?_

"_I'm sure. And you will do many great things Isabella Swan. Things you would not believe. I'll watch over you. May the Spirits guide you!" she said finally and this time her touch blazed on my shoulder that it actually hurt so badly. I screamed like there was no tomorrow. The pain hurt so badly! I wanted it to end! _

"_I'll be there for guidance Bella. Just follow your heart," was the last words I heard. I still screamed and thrashed._

And that was when I woke up screaming and thrashing. I was sweating all over and nothing was stopping the pain.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!" I screamed. I knew all of LaPush had to have heard that. Other voices were trying to calm me down and restrain me but I was too strong. I screamed some more, and the Pack was all on top of me.

"BELLA! CALM DOWN! IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY! I'M HERE BABY! I'M HERE FOR YOU JUST RELAX!!" One voice yelled at me. I managed to open my eyes but it stung. I grew still and quiet then when I saw him. Jacob. My Jacob. I reached out for his hand, but restrained myself from opening my mouth, I whimpered in pain, and my body still violently shook, and I was still sweating all over. His eyes were pained. He grabbed my hand and all my pain was completely gone, and he didn't cringe this time either. I took a solemn breath and relaxed into the couch, I happened to be in. The Pack let out a sigh. Jacob's face was relieved now. He walked through all of the boys and my eyes never left his. He squatted down on his knees and I flinched at the sound that his knees popped. He chuckled and wiped away the sweat on my face.

"You had me so worried," he whispered. The Pack all left us to ourselves and started talking outside. I ignored them. I stroked Jake's cheek with my other hand.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He leaned into my hand and he ran his hand through my hair.

"What happened?" he asked. It was way too long a story to tell.

"When we all are phased I will show it all to you. Its too long a story to just explain," he still looked curious but nodded.

"When…when you started screaming I was so terrified. But I felt your pain. It didn't hurt me like it obviously did you, but I felt a slight burn. And the Pack yanked me away from you; it made me so mad that they did. But I didn't realize I was about to phase. Even if you might be stronger than me, I don't think I would have lived with even accidentally getting in a fight with you," he whispered the last part in pain.

"Actually Jake, you're ten times stronger than I am," I smiled. He looked at me confused. But I shook my head. He seemed to remember what I said earlier and nodded. The door flew open and they all looked at me with relieved faces.

"Don't you ever do that to us again," Quil said.

"Or we will have to kill you," Paul joked, Jacob growled, the rest of us laughed. I brought Jacob's face to mine.

"Please do, as long as I am with you," I smiled and Jacob rolled his eyes at me. And our lips met again, and I felt all electricity flow through us, it was like nobody was even there again. Oh how I love my life.

Well aren't you actually relieved for once that I at least didn't end it with a terrible cliffy that makes you just want to jump through the computer and tackle me yelling "YOU BETTER NOT END IT THERE AGAIN!! FINISH!!" lol well, I decided to be nice for a change, and not torture you there. So you better thank me and also review! Otherwise I will just have to torture you guys more and make you guys wait LONGER! Haha! Jk I wouldn't do that to my favorite readers! Not at all : P


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Bella's POV)

When we heard a throat clear Jake and I managed to break away from each other unwillingly. We were panting hard and the Pack chuckled. We both looked up at the disgusted faces that looked down at us. I felt a small blush form along my cheekbones and the boys laughed together.

"Well, as much as we know that you and Jake just can't get enough of each other, we have a lot of questions for you Bella," Paul griped. I grinned.

"Yeah like…what the hell happened back there!?" he yelled. All of the guys agreed. I sighed.

"As much as Bella wants to tell you right now, maybe we should just wait," Sam said.

"Its not that Sam, its just that it's a long story. And with what I have to say would be harder to explain. I will just have to replay everything in wolf form to show you guys what happened. Its just too messed up and is going to leave you guys shocked," I sighed. Jake looked at me with worry. I gave him a sad smile and cupped his cheek.

"Well, I guess its going to be a while before you show us then," Sam said. My head snapped in his direction.

"Why?" I asked. Sam looked at me for a second with an expression that said "duh!"

"Bella, you just passed out!" he exclaimed.

"So?" I asked, crossing my arms as I sat up. They all eyed me to make sure I would be okay, I simply just rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, I don't think it would be technically to phase yet. Something could have happened and it probably wouldn't be good on your body," Sam explained. I stood up.

"Sam, I'm fine. Look at me I can stand," I griped.

"Well, the thing is can you walk?" he asked me suspiciously. I wanted to prove him wrong. The first step I took was graceful. I smirked at him. He gave me his own smirk back.

"Let's go outside," he gestured towards the door. I shrugged and we all piled out the door. It wasn't pouring outside but it was sprinkling and I saw that it was starting to get dark and I knew it would be soon before Charlie got home. I faced towards Sam.

"What is it that you want me to do?" I asked, with my hands on my hips.

"First, were just going to have to walk and then work your way up," he stated. I shrugged. I started walking and then when he gestured for me to run towards the woods and back to where they were I did. I was a little clumsy though and nearly lost my footing. I hoped that Sam and the guys didn't see that. When I showed back in their faces Sam had a smile on his face.

"I hope you know I saw that almost trip, your not ready to phase yet," he stated. I growled and crossed my arms.

"Why not!? Come ON! I want to phase, and if you guys want to know what happened than that's the best way!" I yelled. He sighed.

"Fine, Jake stay with her," Sam said and the rest of the Pack followed behind him, to change into their wolf forms. I sighed again and glanced at Jake. He was smiling at me.

"What are you smirking at Black?" I asked. His smile grew bigger.

"You're just too cute when you're upset. Its entertaining. All of the boys agreed. Sam thought it was cute too, and laughed at you," he chuckled. Oh so they were laughing at my anger!? I glared at him, and took a few steps towards him.

"So you think I'm not even scary?" I challenged. He shook his head no and laughed. I grinned evilly, and pounced on top of him. His eyes get big when I came at him, and apparently I didn't realize I had morphed in the process but I didn't care. I was teasing Jake now. He struggled with me to get me off of him but I managed to lick his face and he was just laughing at me. When he pushed me off of him gently, he tackled me and pinned me down. We were all officially in wolf form now.

_Jake-You thought that was funny?_

_Bella-Yep I did!_

_Jake-Don't worry I'll get you back for that one. And you'll just have to suffer._

_Paul-Okay! Enough! Jake I saw a glimpse at your little plan! And that was gross! I wish you would have kept that to yourself!_

_Jake-Shut it Paul._

_Embry-Jacob he's right man, it was a little disturbing._

_Quil-I agree with Embry._

_Bella-I don't! _

_Jake-See!_

_Paul-Well of course she would like it! She gets the fun!_

_Sam-Enough! I think its time to get back on track here. Bella, Jake meet us up._

_Bella&Jake-got it Sam_

_We ran towards where they shown us, and came into an opening. It looked like it was a field. Jake trotted up towards Sam, and I sat down beside Jake._

_Sam-Now, can you please let us in on what happened?_

_I sighed mentally and showed every thing that happened. The Pack mind was completely silent as I let the images run through, and run like a video. When she explained every thing to me the Pack gasped, but didn't say anything. And towards the end, everyone was in complete and utter shock._

_Jake-So that was the wolf that came into my dream!?_

_Bella-It was Jake_

_Paul-Dude you guys have powers!? That is completely unfair!_

_Quil-I know! I mean, we are so much cooler than they are!_

_Embry-I think its just cool that you got to talk to an old legend Bella._

_Jared-And the fact that you are related to her!_

_Sam-All of that stuff makes complete since though. Jacob is supposed to be the rightful Alpha, and if they both have powers than it will make our Pack stronger, and we will be unstoppable. Our tribe will be safe, and more wolves will join us. This is our destiny you guys! This is what our ancestors have set for us! This is what is supposed to happen and what will happen!_

_Jake-I just am not ready to become an Alpha!_

_Bella-Jake you can't keep saying that! You're the rightful Alpha of the Pack!_

_Jake-Great! Sam, then Quil, then the whole Pack, then my dad, and now my Imprint! What the hell!?_

_Bella- Jake…_

_Jake-NO! I don't want to hear this anymore! I am NOT going to be an Alpha!_

_Sam-Jacob you have to!_

_Jake-I don't have to do shit!_

_Bella-Jake please! This is what your Great Grandfather wants from you! This will help your Pack, your tribe!_

_Jake-Just leave me alone about this!_

_And then he was out of our minds, and ran off from us. I started to cry, and soon found myself running after him. _

_Sam-Bella, you need to give him space. Let him have his time to think._

_Bella-He's mad at ME! He's mad at me Sam! I have to talk to him!_

_Sam-Bella, maybe you should just let him have his time to think. He needs to calm down. This type of situation is hard to deal with. It's a lot of pressure of Jacob. He going through a lot. And he's not mad at you. He's just confused about all of this. The same way we all are. Just let him think about this. He'll calm down and talk to you when he's ready._

_I mentally sighed and noted that the whole Pack was silent throughout everything. _

_Bella-Fine, I have to get home, and cook for Charlie. I'll do patrol at midnight._

_Sam-Alright Bella. That's fine with me. I will most likely have Jake be patrolling with you. Maybe you can talk to him about this._

_Bella- I'll try. Night guys._

_Everyone-Night Bells._

With that I phased back when I was outside of my house. It was a good thing Charlie wasn't home yet, because I needed to get a change of clothes on. I climbed up the tree and jumped inside of my open window. I quickly shut the window behind me and flicked on the light. I skimmed through my dresser and grabbed some under clothing and grabbed my sleeping shirt and sweats. When I had those on, I went into the bathroom and saw that my hair had some twigs and grass in it. I sighed and ran a brush through it and flew down the stairs and started cooking some food for Charlie. It was probably 7:30 and I was worrying about Jake. Was he mad at me? Why doesn't he want to be an Alpha? I was stirring the noodles when the front door opened, and I heard Charlie's boots trudge in.

"Bella?" he asked. I heard him hang up his coat and gun belt and take off his loud boots.

"In here dad," I said. He walked in and smiled.

"Smells good Bells," he complimented.

"Thanks dad. Why don't you go and watch the game and when dinner is ready I'll bring the food in to you," I suggested.

"Alright, Bella, that sounds like a good idea for me," he said and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. A few seconds later I heard him plop into the chair in the living room and then the TV was turned on. The game must have been on because I soon heard Charlie saying a few things to it. I smiled when I made the last touches towards the spaghetti. I grabbed a plate and put a pile of it onto it, and put a fork through it so it would stay. I walked into the living room and handed it to Charlie.

"Thanks Bells, looks good," I smiled at him and left the room when he started eating. I sighed when I came into the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating. My heart was tugging, like it just wanted to go somewhere. And I knew it had something to do with the imprint. I missed Jake right now, because I didn't know if he was okay or not. I told Charlie I was going to go to bed early and he said he would clean up the food and stuff. I plopped onto the bed when I walked into my room, and immediately fell asleep.

It must have been a few hours later because it was still dark when I woke up. I glanced at my clock and saw that it had just turned midnight. Well, I guess my body knew what time it had to be awake for patrol. I sighed and grabbed a rubber band. When I heard Charlie's snores I smiled and quietly opened my window and hopped outside. When I landed on the grass with a light thud, I ran towards the trees, and stripped myself from my clothing. I tied the clothing around my leg and leaped into the air, soon finding myself in my wolf form. It was completely silent. I could tell there wasn't any kind of thoughts running through the Pack mind, and I knew that Jacob would soon come into my mind. When I thought about Jacob I soon found myself running towards LaPush, I got there faster than I usually did and found myself standing outside of their house. I went towards the side of their house and saw that Jacob's room light was on. I smiled, and phased back in my human form and untied the clothes from around my leg and then put on my clothes. When I was descent I walked out of the woods I peeked into his window. At first I saw nothing, but when I looked towards the bed, I saw Jacob just sitting there. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but was just in his boxers. I blushed, I'm pretty sure Jacob didn't want me to see him in his boxers at this time of night but I didn't care. His back muscles looked tense and he looked like he was thinking hard on something. I sighed and lightly tapped his window. His body snapped in my direction and at first he looked like he was going to kill somebody, which scared me. But when his eyes met mine his expression softened but he had a pained expression in place. I gestured for him to come outside and he opened his window and climbed out. My heart seemed like it was beating hard. And when he stood up to his full height I was just frozen there for a few seconds.

I saw the pain in his eyes and face, and I honestly didn't know if I wanted to say anything to him.

"What is it Bella?" he asked. I let my eyes cascade down and look at the grass.

"You and I are on patrol right now," I muttered. He sighed.

"Okay, you go phase and I will be there in a few," he said and then hopped back into his room. I ran towards the woods and quickly tied the clothes back onto my leg when I changed. I phased and waited for Jake. When I felt his presence it was silent. I was too afraid to think of anything. I knew Jake could sense my fright.

I soon found him right in front of me.

Jake-Bella, what's wrong?  
Bella-I'm just afraid to say anything right now.

_Jake-Why?_

_Bella-Jake you know we will end up talking about the earlier situation, right?_

_Jake-Please, don't bring that up. Please I'm begging Bella._

_Bella-I'm sorry Jake. But we HAVE to talk about this. If you talk to me about this, it might help some of the stress that's building up for you._

_Jake-Bella, I don't want to talk about it._

_Bella-Jake! We have to!_

_Jake-We don't have to!_

_It was completely silent after that and Jake was just staring at me. I felt some annoyance build up inside of me, and I took a few steps closer to him._

_Bella-Jake I know this has a major effect on you that stresses you out, but this also has an effect on me! This has an effect on everyone! I will be by your side the whole time. I'll help you! Just please talk to me about this._

_He didn't think of anything at that moment._

_Bella-Jake this is important. You were mad at me not too long ago._

_Jake-I wasn't mad at you!_

_Bella-You were upset that I was agreeing with Sam though! And that's practically the same thing as being mad at me. Please just talk to me about this! Why don't you want to be an Alpha!?_

_Jake-I don't want to have to order people around! I don't like doing that to my best friends! I'm not the right leader for this Pack! I don't want to have to have people always coming to me for an order! Or a question! I don't want to have to deal with those type of decisions!_

_Bella-Jake you're Second in Command! You make rules to!_

_Jake-Actually I don't say anything. All I do is make sure the Pack does what the Alpha wants them to do. I don't want to have everyone depending on me. Like I'm the one they will blame if something happens._

_Bella-Jake no matter what I will always be there for you. I'll help you. You will make a good Alpha. Its in your blood. You will make everyone proud. You will lead a good Pack, a very strong, and wise Pack. You will do so many great things for your tribe to. Jake, you will be fine. I know that this is a lot of stress, but I will be there for you. I will help you with as much as you want me to._

_He was silent and he just looked liked he wanted to run away. I got close enough to him so I could rub my head against his. I licked his head and muzzle, and when he responded it was like we were sharing some type of wolfy kiss. His tongue lolled out so it was licking and colliding with mine. I chuckled at how weird this was and stepped away._

_Bella-Well, that's different._

_Jake-What? You don't like making out with a wolf?_

_Bella-And you do?_

_Jake-HEY! I'm a good kisser! And I only like making out with a wolf as long as its you baby._

_Bella-And who said you were such a great kisser? This happens to only be in human form right? Or in wolf form?_

_Jake-HEY! Now you're just being insulting! I know I'm a good kisser. I can prove that in many ways. And it actually happens to be in both forms. But they are both wild so I don't see a difference. _

_I gave a wolfy laugh at him._

_Bella-How can you prove that in many ways? Do you usually make out with a mirror or something?_

_Jake-I absolutely do NOT make out with a mirror! That's just weird!_

_Bella-Well it makes since if you do. You just as weird then._

_Jake-As soon as we are in human form again I will prove it to you. _

_Bella-Actually I already know you are. I just am teasing you. I'd just prefer you didn't molest me in front of the Pack._

_Jake-Since when does molest have to do with me being a good kisser?_

_Bella-You'd be surprised at what you do!?_

_And that was when I took off running and howling with laughter. Jake stood there for a second and thought about the words I just said. Man he was slow not to get that one! And then he finally pieced it together and took off running after me. _

_We ran around for a few hours but made sure that patrolling was being done at the same time. It was almost 6 in the morning when we felt another presence enter our minds._

_Sam-Jake, Bella you guys can go get some rest if you want. Paul, Jared, and I will take over now._

_Jake- Alright Sam._

_And with that Jake and I both phased, separately of course. And when I had changed into my clothing he had stepped out from behind a tree and walked up to meet me._

"Well that patrol was probably about the best I've ever had," I laughed. He rolled his eyes at me and then gave an evil grin.

"SO, you still think I'm not a good kisser?" he asked as he backed me up towards a tree. I gulped.

"I never said you were, I admitted you were a good kisser at the end," I stated.

"But you practically said that I molest you," his eyebrow rose with humor.

"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes.

"I guess we'll have to test that whole kiss thing out later on some other time huh? I mean we don't want your dad to come back here or better yet seeing us making out on your bed now do we?" I blushed even at the thought. Charlie may love Jacob like a son, but I am his daughter and I bet he would chase Jake all the way back to the Reservation with his shotgun.

"Yeah, we really don't want that. I would get in trouble, but you would be the one suffering with a shotgun bullet in your butt," I chuckled. He rolled his eyes and took my hand in his, turning us towards my house.

"Well, its not like it would do a lot of damage to e anyways because I am a werewolf, and I bet it would either just bounce off of my skin or just go into it and not hurt at all," I laughed. When we got to the house the cruiser was still in the driveway and I knew we couldn't just walk in the front door. It was still 6 in the morning. So Jake and I both climbed up the tree and jumped in through my window.

But from what we saw took us by surprise.

We hadn't even paid attention to any type of smells whatsoever on the way here.

And right in front of us stood-

**OK! I know you want to kill me right about now! Hehe, I know I leave it in the worst places for a cliffy but this one I might have you guys guess, at first and then tell me who you think it should be in Bella's room. I already know who it us (duh!) lol but if you guys have a great idea to add to it please do! Your requests would just make this story MUCH better! Anyways tell me your guess in a review and who YOU think you would want to be in there. R&R hope you loved this chapter. It was pretty long. **


	21. Chapter 21

Im sooo sorry for not being able to update any of my chapters for any of my stories, had a lot going on. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Ill try to have an update soon though. Not a guarantee but I'll try my best. Sorry again for the long wait.


	22. NOT A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER, PLEASE READ! **

Okay, SO I know I have been absent for a very long time. And I have been having a LOT of people trying to get me to finish this story. And I am really really sorry to all of you guy who have been waiting on me to continue with this story, I have been dealing with things and its been hard for me to have anytime to finish. I apologize. BUT I promise within the next few days I will have a few chapters ready to upload on here and you will have more to read. Again I am sorry, and I am back so I should be able to be on more often and write more everyday. I am sorry but I am happy all of you have been so kind to be very patient with me, I thank you very much. I will have a chapter up for each of my stories soon so when you read please feel free to Review them and do any Alerts, they all make me happy, and the faster I get them, the faster chapters come and come Thank you for being patient with me!


End file.
